


Purged

by mag_lex



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bit Dark, F/F, Flirting, Jealous!Doctor, Jealousy, Orphan 55, Smut, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: Yaz has been trying to get a read on the Doctor's moods, to no avail. But she knows jealousy when she sees it.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428970
Comments: 26
Kudos: 146





	Purged

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a slightly different take on Orphan 55, with smut and jealousy and some darkness thrown in.
> 
> Prompted by a curious cat anon last October! Just took me a while to get my head around this and also find another character who might trigger this whole thing...then I thought Orphan 55 might do the trick. And then someone on Tumblr asked for jealous!doctor and someone also asked for a bit of telepathy and that finally got me writing this so thanks to everyone who prompted! I’ll probably come back to the telepathy thing properly at a later date :)
> 
> Honestly I could have written so much more because there are a bunch of themes in here that I'd like to explore. So I might leave this open and come back to it with another chapter or two. There is smut but also some darkness because let's face it, s12 is far darker than s11 ever was.

“My mood’s fine.” 

The Doctor’s tone belied her words and Yaz tried not to flinch as the Doctor fixed her with a look that made her wither. Yaz hesitated over what to say next, itching to undo the damage. But apparently it had already been done and she opted to say nothing at all, sighing in response to Ryan’s snide comment made out of the Doctor’s earshot. 

What she’d intended to be a jokey remark had fallen flat, thrown back in her face by a dour-faced Doctor. Yaz pulled a face, stung. She just couldn’t quite get it right at the moment, and every misstep she made felt like it was driving a wedge between her and the Doctor. The Doctor’s sour mood was starting to wear on her nerves, and Yaz was reaching the end of her tether. 

Especially since the Doctor refused to explain what was wrong, and particularly because the TARDIS seemed to be receptive to the Doctor’s moods, too, which meant that it was far colder inside than usual. Yaz wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm up, hoping the move didn’t seem defensive. Not that the Doctor seemed to notice: she was distracted, present in body but not in mind, except when she did engage in conversation her contributions were tinged with an edge that Yaz tried to steer clear of.

Until now. And look what had happened - she’d addressed the Doctor’s mood head on and been burned. It hurt. Especially since Yaz had thought they’d been getting closer. Now she was at a loss, wondering if she’d done something to anger or irritate the Doctor. The boys didn’t take her remarks to heart and Yaz wondered if she’d let herself get far too attached. Too infatuated. Ryan and Graham didn’t seem to pick up on the Doctor’s moods nearly as often.

Yaz mused that it might not just be the Doctor who needed a holiday. She was tired and fed up herself, still reeling from her near-death experience with the Kasaavin and now a deep-space squid, of all things. The Doctor’s attitude that morning was the final straw and Yaz was relieved they teleported so quickly because it gave her the chance to put some space between her and the Doctor as soon as humanly possible. 

While Graham opted to sunbathe and Ryan headed for the pool, Yaz decided to see what was inside the nearest building. She was peckish; they’d skipped lunch, so when she saw a vending machine dispensing free snacks she made a bee-line for it. The moment she touched it, though, it zapped her. 

“Ow!” she hissed, yanking her hand back. 

“Fighting with the vending machine?”

Yaz turned, shocked to find the Doctor had followed her inside. _So much for space_. She absently scratched at her hand, which was burning from the contact, and then the Doctor was telling her not to and taking Yaz’s hand in both of hers so that she could examine it more closely, because apparently a hopper virus was making its way into Yaz’s nervous system.

Two competing emotions warred for attention, then, and Yaz pushed aside her delight that the Doctor was holding her hand because apparently she was infected with something, and panic won. 

“A what?! Where?”

“Hang on, Yaz, cos your legs are about to go.”

Yaz barely had a second to prepare herself because, true to the Doctor’s word, her legs did give way and then there were strong arms catching her. 

The Doctor managed to get rid of the virus easily but Yaz could barely concentrate on what she was saying because all she could think about was that they’d just had more physical contact in the space of 30 seconds than they had in weeks. 

A hand gently encouraged Yaz’s thumb into her mouth and despite the hallucinations, Yaz could still feel the gentle touch long after the Doctor had let go. But before she could even attempt to put her thoughts into some kind of order, an announcement pulled the Doctor away to investigate. It hadn’t even sounded that urgent, and Yaz was trying not to wince every time those damn bats got too close, but the Doctor had leapt at the opportunity to keep herself busy and leave Yaz to her own devices. 

“Hmph,” Yaz mumbled around her thumb, completely confused by the mixed messages that her brain - and body - were sending her. Perhaps it was too selfish to want the Doctor’s attention all to herself. 

So absorbed was she in her musings that Yaz failed to notice she wasn’t the only person recuperating from a hopper virus infection. Subtle movement out of the corner of her eye finally caught her attention and she realised she was sitting only metres away from another woman sucking her thumb. 

The woman didn’t give off a particularly friendly aura but she was striking. Beautiful, really, if Yaz was honest with herself. She rarely acknowledged finding other women attractive, especially given her feelings towards the Doctor - which were complex to say the least - but this particular person was hard to ignore. The other woman seemed to realise she was being watched because she looked up a few seconds later and made eye contact, her gaze lingering. Yaz held her nerve; if she looked away, it would be far too obvious that she’d been checking this woman out.

“Hi,” she found herself saying, removing her thumb. The bats had started to abate and Yaz felt daft to be sucking her thumb like a child in the presence of this woman. 

Apparently the other woman felt the same because she did the same. It certainly made it easier to speak, at least. 

“Hi yourself,” she said, and Yaz was hoping she didn’t imagine the smile tugging at her lips.

“Come here often?” Yaz asked, feeling bold. She knew it was cheesy but it was better than nothing. And she was alone with a beautiful woman. No witnesses to see her fuck this up. And no time like the present.

“Was that your attempt at a pick-up line?” the woman sighed, rolling her eyes. Yaz ploughed on, determined to persevere. She needed a distraction from the feelings the Doctor had left her with and this was the perfect opportunity.

“Would you prefer it if it was?”

The woman raised an eyebrow. 

“First time. Hotel critic.”

 _That wasn’t a no_ , Yaz thought. She was a bit rusty at flirting and she had very little practice at flirting with women, in particular. That whole side of things was a bit untested. And her feelings for the Doctor were very...specific to the Doctor.

“Assuming you have a name to go with the job description?” Yaz asked, relieved to see the last of the bats dissipate from her field of vision. It seemed that a distraction was exactly what she needed, from both the bats and the Doctor.

“Bella. You?”

“Yaz. And I’m a police officer.”

Yaz tried not to let on how proud she was of her job but the title clearly spooked Bella a little. 

“Police?”

“Yeah. Well, training to be.” _Nice one, Yaz_ . _Undermine yourself at the first hurdle._

Bella seemed to relax at that. “Well, Yaz-in-training. Want to see what that guy’s up to?”

Yaz turned to see a man in uniform and quite a large gun walk past them like they didn’t exist. He was clearly on a mission, and something in Bella’s eyes suggested that she was game for an adventure. 

“Hell yes.”

* * *

Much, much later - after a terrifying incident in a steam room and a close encounter with something Yaz never wanted to see again - she found herself sitting near Bella on their mission to rescue Benni, another visitor to the spa who had been captured by one of the creepy aliens Yaz had never wanted to see again. It helped not to think about them. Yaz instead thought about the woman next to her and realised, with a smile, that Bella had chosen to sit near her. The realisation gave Yaz the confidence to resume their earlier conversation, which at the very least helped pass the time and push aside her anxiety about their situation. The atmosphere inside the truck was subdued and they’d been driving for a while, and the Doctor was preoccupied dealing with Kane. 

Yaz was certain she and Bella were flirting. Even with her lack of experience, she felt herself asking and saying things she’d never dream of saying, emboldened by the looks Bella was giving her. And Bella was opening up, asking Yaz questions in return. It was nice to have someone show an interest. She just wished it was the Doctor. 

Mid-conversation, just as they were getting into the swing of things, someone interrupted.

"What's going on?"

 _Speak of the devil_.

"Just talking. Having a conversation. Getting to know one another,” Yaz said, wondering if the Doctor would take the hint. She did not, plonking herself directly between them and looking at Yaz avidly.

"Where are we up to?"

Although she seemed oblivious, Yaz hesitated. The Doctor had a bit of frantic energy to her and the way she disregarded Bella was odd. She had almost instantly turned to face Yaz the moment she sat down, clearly unwilling to actually participate in the conversation she was asking about. But what at first had seemed like rudeness now struck Yaz as something else. The Doctor was focusing far too much attention on her.

“Er…” 

“I was just about to ask Yaz if she’d like to go for a drink later, actually,” Bella chipped in, making a conscious effort to involve herself in the conversation. Yaz was certain she didn’t imagine the look of irritation that passed over the Doctor’s face.

“Well let’s see if I can get us out of here alive, first,” the Doctor huffed, barely acknowledging Bella. It was downright rude but not too unusual given her more recent moods, Yaz thought. Then the truck started to shake, and Yaz cursed fate for interrupting. As she got to her feet, the Doctor gave Yaz’s shoulder a quick squeeze. That was new. And although not unwanted, a bit out of character.

“I didn’t realise you two…” Bella trailed off, looking at the Doctor bemusedly.

“What?”

Bella shrugged. “Seems like your Doctor isn’t a fan of me. And I could put money on why that is.”

Yaz felt herself flushing. 

“Nothing’s going on there,” she replied, now even more confused than ever. If Bella had picked up on it then perhaps there really was something there, after all. 

* * *

After that, they hadn’t had much time to talk. And then, right when Yaz thought they’d get to safety, Bella had sacrificed herself so that they could escape. 

Not before she kissed her first, though. 

Yaz lifted a hand to her mouth as they re-materialised on the TARDIS, bewildered. They were safe. Bella wasn’t. 

“She’ll be alright, Yaz,” Ryan offered, but even he didn’t seem to believe it. Still, it was better than nothing. The Doctor could barely look at her and Yaz felt her fuse grow even shorter.

“When did you know it was Earth?” she asked, ignoring how upset she felt and focusing directly on the truth the Doctor had tried to hide from them.

“Just before you did, Yaz.”

The Doctor had fixed her with a look so hard to decipher that Yaz had simply stayed quiet and listened. Listened as the Doctor explained that Earth might not end up like that, after all. That it could be saved. She gave them all such an impassioned speech that it seemed to leave her drained. Her eyes shone in the low light of the room and Yaz was startled to realise that she seemed upset. _That makes two of us._

“Can we talk? In private?” Yaz asked, realising her request was entirely unusual when the other three people in the room did a double take. 

“What, just me and you?” the Doctor asked, frowning. 

“Yes. Just me and you. Won’t take long. Would you mind?” she asked, turning to the others with a plea in her eyes. It was time to deal with this issue head on, before that fuse became non-existent and led to an explosion. And because the Doctor was being evasive, and stubborn, and Yaz was more than a little confused about why she’d acted so strangely around Bella.

They were silent as the others departed, and Yaz wondered where to begin. They rarely had time like this alone.

“I’m sorry, Yaz,” the Doctor started, throwing her completely. She hadn’t expected an apology straight off the bat. It was almost as if the Doctor knew what Yaz was going to say and was trying to avoid the conversation altogether by getting to the apology part first. 

Yaz wasn’t buying it. 

“What’s with you at the moment?” she asked, keeping her tone deliberately light. It was hard, but the last thing she needed was the Doctor throwing up even more defences.

The Doctor shrugged, putting some distance between them as she fiddled with something on the console.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Whatever it is that’s bugging you, I think you need to deal with it. Properly.”

The Doctor stopped fiddling but refused to look at Yaz, staring off into the distance instead.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Yaz continued. “What are you hiding?”

“I’m hiding nothing, Yaz.” The Doctor sounded so sure of herself that for a moment, Yaz almost believed her.

“I beg to differ,” she said instead. Although she didn’t know what had been bothering the Doctor recently, she knew something for certain. 

“You were jealous, before. Of Bella.”

“Pah. Jealous, me?” the Doctor exclaimed, with far too much derision. She didn’t seem remotely surprised at the topic of conversation and Yaz frowned at her false enthusiasm. She’d managed to corner her, that much was becoming clear.

“The way you just said that convinced me.”

“I don’t get jealous, Yaz.” The Doctor finally turned to look at her, and Yaz tried not to flinch at her stony expression. But she’d gone this far. Adrenaline, exhaustion, fear, and a flurry of other hormones kept her ploughing onwards.

“Oh yeah? Why are you looking at me like that, then? I think I’ve hit a nerve.”

Yaz realised that she might be playing with fire, but the more she prodded, the more she knew her gut instinct was right. 

“Looking at you like what?” the Doctor challenged.

Yaz felt her heart rate accelerate. The flirting with Bella had made her confident about pushing back.

“Like you want to do something about it. Come on then, Doctor. I’m right here. Waiting for you to do something about it. Have been for a while, actually.”

The Doctor strode closer, mouth pressed into a line. Yaz kept her nerve, not moving a muscle. 

“Why don’t you do something about it?” Yaz repeated, wanting more than anything for this tension to snap in whatever way it could.

“You asked for it,” the Doctor said brusquely, and then her hands were on Yaz’s face, pulling her into a kiss. Yaz moaned at the feel of the Doctor’s lips moving against her own, the feel of her tongue pressing inside her mouth and owning it.

Distantly, she felt hands fumbling with her clothes, trying to touch her skin. 

“I hate this damned thing,” the Doctor grumbled, and Yaz had to laugh. The one time she didn’t wear a shirt was the one time the Doctor wanted easy access. 

“Take it off then,” Yaz breathed, still catching her breath. The Doctor paused, eyes wild. 

“Elsewhere,” she murmured, reaching for Yaz’s hand and tugging her to the nearest bedroom. Well, a room with a bed in it, Yaz realised; nobody seemed to use this particular room often.

“Is this your bedroom?” Yaz asked, looking for signs of the Doctor.

“Don’t have one,” the Doctor replied bluntly, too preoccupied with removing Yaz’s clothes to join the discussion fully. Yaz distantly wondered if the Doctor ever slept - perhaps lack of sleep was the cause of her bad moods - before realising she should probably try and return the favour, but the Doctor brushed her hands away, doing the honours herself. 

_So that’s how this was going to be_. 

Still, Yaz tried to protest, but the words died on her tongue when the Doctor’s body was unceremoniously revealed to her. She was gorgeous. Yaz might not be certain about her sexuality but she knew one thing for sure, and that was that she found the Doctor incredibly attractive. Especially when she was naked. 

The Doctor had tossed her clothes to the floor and did the same with Yaz’s outfit, making quick work of her bra and leaving Yaz no time to be self-conscious. She could feel her nipples become hard in the cool air of the room but then they were captured between clever fingers and Yaz gasped as the Doctor nuzzled her neck, keeping her close. 

“You did that deliberately, didn’t you?” the Doctor asked, pinching Yaz’s nipples roughly.

“Did what?” Yaz muttered, her eyes slamming closed as sharp pleasure-pain shot through her nervous system. The Doctor was very good with her hands and her mouth, apparently, because she’d started to suck a hickey into the tender skin of her neck and the sensation made Yaz’s knees turn to jelly. Words were becoming harder to come by. 

“That girl. Bella,” the Doctor murmured, moving her hands to massage her breasts roughly. “You flirted with her,” she continued, pinching Yaz’s nipples again for emphasis.

“Maybe,” Yaz gasped. She was trying to push thoughts of Bella to one side. “Why not?” 

The Doctor paused only momentarily, but Yaz felt her stop almost instantly.

“You looked at her like you look at me, sometimes. When you think I don’t notice.”

Yaz faltered at that, almost toppling into the Doctor’s arms. Standing upright was difficult enough as it was, never mind having a proper discussion. The Doctor was more perceptive than Yaz gave her credit for. 

“Yeah. You’re not as subtle as you think,” the Doctor hummed, and Yaz wondered if she was keeping score. But she gave as good as she got, using the tension between them like currency.

“And you really are jealous,” Yaz replied, feeling the atmosphere between them become even more charged at the mention of the word. Apparently the Doctor didn’t like it when people figured her out.

“Yeah? You really do talk too much. Time I did something about that.”

With a second’s warning the Doctor shoved Yaz back onto the mattress and tugged her underwear down so quickly that Yaz was bared to the room in seconds. Her visions of romantic, tender sex with the Doctor were quickly dashed. Maybe some other time. If this ever happened again, Yaz corrected herself.

The sheets under her bare back were cool but soft and Yaz felt herself melting into them as she was pinned in place by the Doctor’s gaze. The look was so intense that Yaz had to close her eyes to collect herself.

“I don’t think Bella would have got you this wet, though,” the Doctor smirked, and then Yaz could feel warm breaths between her thighs. She looked down to see a blonde head hovering there and the Doctor looking up at her with a glint in her eye. 

“You’re so competitive,” Yaz groaned, wishing the Doctor would stop mentioning her name. She finally had the Doctor in bed but now she was starting to question her motives.

“I’m no amateur,” the Doctor replied, and Yaz had to agree as she felt a wicked tongue outline her entrance to her clit and back again. The Doctor repeated the motion with the flat of her tongue in a way that made Yaz's back arch. Nobody had ever done that to her before and Yaz wondered if it would ever feel like that again. 

“No, you’re not,” she gasped as the Doctor pushed her tongue inside. She knew it was more than likely just a warmup for her fingers but the feel of a tongue inside her was far more novel and the fact that it was the Doctor’s tongue…

Yaz felt a fresh flood of wetness and when she heard the Doctor hum in approval she knew it had reached her tongue.

"I always knew you'd taste good," the Doctor murmured, her lips wet with Yaz's arousal. 

_The Doctor had thought about this_. 

The idea prompted a guttural moan to spill from Yaz's mouth and the Doctor smirked in response, tongue flicking out to taste her own lips. 

“Enjoying yourself, Yaz?” the Doctor asked, but Yaz knew the question was rhetorical. The Doctor knew exactly what she was doing and, fairly rapidly, Yaz realised that she was putty in the Doctor’s very capable hands. Hands that were now sliding underneath her arse, between her thighs, and urging her legs apart. 

Yaz practically whimpered in response as she felt the Doctor’s thumbs open her up. Without even looking she could practically feel the Doctor staring at her, devouring her with her eyes.

“Good. Because she wouldn't make you feel like this,” the Doctor said. She didn’t have to say the name for Yaz to know exactly who she was talking about. A wave of sadness came and went as the tips of two thumbs traced her gently, and this time Yaz had to look down because the anticipation was killing her. 

She watched the Doctor close her eyes and envelop her clit with her lips and then Yaz had to shut her own eyes once more, tilting her head back as she felt pressure precisely where she needed it. A tongue flickered rhythmically over her clit at a pace that was just slow enough to make Yaz’s legs tremble in anticipation. Her hands flexed, wondering if she could encourage the Doctor by holding her head, but she somehow knew that would be a bad idea. She grabbed hold of the sheets instead, focusing on the Doctor’s mouth. 

Then there was pressure elsewhere and the Doctor was pushing inside her without ceremony. Yaz risked a glance downwards to see a flash of pink tongue as the Doctor moved her mouth, pace unrelenting as she laved attention on the clit between her lips.

The Doctor’s fingers slid inside with ease, and Yaz could hear them move, stretching her just enough to make their presence known. Her hips started to rock subtly of their own accord, trying to increase the pace and the pressure, but without looking the Doctor pinned her down with an arm. 

The moment she made contact, Yaz felt her inside. Not just her body, but deep inside her mind. She knew it was the Doctor, despite her not uttering a word; a feeling that flooded her thoughts.

 _Mine_. 

Yaz gasped, trying and failing to utter words. The Doctor continued with her task, undeterred. She really was good at multitasking, Yaz realised, completely trapped by the Doctor’s body and mind in a way that only served to make her even more aroused. The slick sounds between her legs amplified and the Doctor added another finger, pushing Yaz to her limits. It was like she wanted to take everything Yaz could give her. The Doctor’s possessiveness was something Yaz was also surprised to discover but she embraced it, letting the Doctor’s thoughts and feelings mingle with her own. 

_Yours._

The Doctor looked up briefly, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Good,” she said, voice low, before she resumed her worship. 

Yaz felt her senses flood with sheer pleasure, cocooned by emotions that she could only briefly grasp. Ecstasy. Passion. A hint of fear, and loneliness, then sadness, which gave her pause, and then the Doctor’s love. That was the most overwhelming of all and Yaz cried out, wondering if what she felt was even real. 

“Nobody else could make you come this hard,” the Doctor panted, her hand continuing to thrust between Yaz’s thighs as she moved upwards, their bare breasts brushing in a way that left electricity crackling down Yaz’s spine, and then she was kissing Yaz, the palm of her hand hitting her clit as she started to fuck her harder and harder, straight into a climax that left Yaz reeling. She could barely breathe, and she was sure she nearly bit the Doctor’s tongue as she came, tasting herself on the Doctor’s lips as she clenched and tensed and rode out endless waves of white-hot pleasure. It was such an intimate gesture and every cell of her being was so surrounded by the Doctor that Yaz didn’t know where her orgasm started or when it finished. Reality lost all sense of meaning for countless minutes.

She did know, however, that it ended. Eventually. The Doctor had withdrawn her fingers at some point because she was bracing herself more fully on top of Yaz, watching her carefully. 

“Thought you might like that,” she smiled softly, lifting a hand to brush her thumb across Yaz’s cheek in a gesture so tender that Yaz wondered if she’d imagined what had just happened.

“You can say that again,” Yaz murmured, her eyes tracing the flush on the Doctor’s cheeks. It had spread down to her chest and Yaz noted that her breasts were heaving slightly as she caught her breath. Despite the exhaustion she felt in her bones, Yaz felt a new spike of arousal at the sight of her. 

“No, Yaz. Tomorrow, maybe. Or later. Just rest.”

The Doctor laid next to her, looking like the cat that got the cream. Yaz was so wiped that all she could do was turn and roll into her, flinging an arm across her waist in a clumsy attempt to hold her. She needed the physical contact most of all, the reassurance that what had happened was real. Her body and her mind were clear, for the first time in a long time; like the Doctor had purged whatever had been bothering her. Yaz only wished she could have done the same for her.

“Will you stay?” Yaz asked, not even daring to look up. Although the Doctor had implied that it wouldn’t be a one-off, Yaz wasn’t sure she believed her. Instead, she felt the Doctor pull her in closer, and Yaz took that as encouragement to rest her ear above the Doctor's hearts. They were racing. 

“Yeah," the Doctor murmured, hand smoothing over Yaz's hair. "I’ll stay a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Twitter @_mag_lex.
> 
> My fics are now on WordPress at maglexfic.wordpress.com. You should be able to subscribe there to all my new ones, since I won't be posting any new fics to Ao3 for the foreseeable future :)


End file.
